who's the between vs : Fairy Tail vs Naruto
by DevilX.reini
Summary: Just random thing that I want to post because I'm bored. Tell me what you think and you can ask who wins againts who : Natsu vs Sasuke, Naruto vs Gajeel, Sakura vs Wendy, Kakashi vs Erza
1. Chapter 1

Man, I can't help it to not write or post some stories DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX

This is going my very first crossover. Just some random fight between Natsu vs Sasuke, Naruto vs Gajeel, Sakura vs Wendy, Kakashi vs Erza, and I want to make Gray, but I don't know with who just yet, so if you have any idea, please tell me,

A bit warnings : the characters maybe become OOC in this story, maybe almost all, and some typos, grammar mistakes, and I plan to have some humour in it, but if you don't feel it, it's fine too now enjoy

~(0)~

Natsu vs Sasuke : the best fire user is...

Two figures, fire surrounded the two of them. The salmon head roared and attacked the raven head. He dodged it and attacked the salmon head with his fire. The raven head grinned when the salmon head didn't react, but his grinned had dropped down when he saw his fire was being consume by the salmon head. They stand by a few meters away from each other and the salmon head grinned,

"Heh! Seems like being a ninja wasn't that good enough! I can eat your flame!"

"Huh, maybe so, but can you dodge this one?"

Then the raven head made a few hand sign and made a fire ball from his mouth. Once he saw that the fire ball trap the wizard, he smirk in victory but then again, it gone when he saw he ate it again.

"What kind of jutsu was that!"

"What? Jutsu? What is that?"

"It the technique that I just use, and how can you eat it!"

The salmon head grin and answer

"Because I'm the Fairy Tail wizard! Name's Natsu Dragneel, known by people as the Salamander from Fairy Tail and I'll beat you to pulp!"

"Huh... And my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and since you can do that kind of thing, maybe I should change my technique"

The Salamander rose one of his eye brows and his eyes wide in shock. Sasuke's pale skin change into grey, his short defying raven hair now is long and grey, a black shuriken (like Natsu know what's that) like tattoo appear on his bridge nose and his eye colours are change as well. He made another hand signs and some electricity emerged from his left arm.

"Cool, you just like Laxus"

"Shut up, flame eater!"

"What's that?! You'll regret with what you say, thunder boy!"

And when Sasuke attacked first with his technique (that I bet if you know Sasuke what jutsu he's using) Natsu idiotically reach his palm out and made flames from it. When the two hands fused in to one, both of them are thrown back from their own power. The Salamander was rose to his feet slowly while Sasuke also return to normal, regaining the power (chakra) he used on it. When both of them rose on their feet, Natsu, for the last time, surrounded by his flame and Sasuke prepared for the last attack. When the two release the final attack, both of them are down to the ground and the one who rose to his foot is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You can thing who wants to be the winner between these two, for me personaly is Natsu and I don't know who for you readers, and also you can tell me who do you want to win in the next battle and I'll make the story for you, sorry for the very weird (or whatever you want to say) ending. I want you to tell me because the last one is a tie so, who do you want to win? You tell me then in the next chapter, with the next battle.

Next battle is Gajeel vs Naruto : the most stubborn between these two is...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this time is who's the most stubborn between Gajeel and Naruto.

Gajeel vs Naruto : the most stubborn between these two is...

Gajeel is standing on his feet facing Naruto, no but a hundred of Narutos on front of him.

"Tch... Why aren't you disappear already! Iron Dragon Blade!"

Some of the Narutos that got hit are disappear, but there are still more that still stands.

"Heh! Being a wizard is not an advantage is it!"

"Shut up! A Fairy Tail wizard never give up! Iron Dragon Roar!"

With the roar, almost all of the Narutos are disappear, making the original stands alone.

"Huh! Give up now, Ninja freak?"

"Who are you calling freak! I'm not a freak! Listen to me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll become a Hokage someday for sure!"

"And I'm Gajeel Redfox and will kill you before you become that what ever you want!"

"It called 'Hokage' and I'm the one who'll kill you!"

Gajeel just smirk and prepare for another roar while Naruto call another clone to make some jutsu and they clash their technique, making both of them send back and stand again. Growling at each other, they attack each other and until they send back again. Standing again then they battle with their fists

"Hey! Give up already!"

"Never in a million years!"

"Just shut up and stay down!"

"No way, I'll become Hokage so I'll never give up!"

"Oh shut up! You won't become a Hokage because I'll kill you here and now!"

"No way! You can't! Because I'm stronger than you!"

"Hah! In your dream Fox!"

"Hey! Don't call me by that beast!"

"Whatever! This is my mouth and I can say anything!"

Little did they know, one of their comrade come to the scene and when they see them, they think

'What's wrong with those two idiots?'

'Is Gajeel-san okay?'

~(0)~

That's it for the second chapter. I'll make the third after this

Next battle is Wendy vs Sakura : the most lady and best healer between them is


End file.
